The Return
by NachoMama37
Summary: Super lazy story title? Check! Cliche of Pyrrha returning from the dead? Check! Tsundree Pyrrha? nope! Renora and Lancaster and one sided Arkos? Obviously. Generic Pyrrha and Ruby fight over Jaune? I would never do that to the three cinnamon rolls!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: Apparently the muse and Pyrrha are conspiring tonight.

Her head was spinning, eyes refusing to focus on any of the details of the room she was in. Despite the headache and the dull ache in her chest she felt relatively okay. The room felt familiar, warm and comforting, the feel of the fabric she had come to rest on was soft and lush. Disoriented as she may be, she knew she was somehow home, raising a shaky hand to her chest she prodded for the wound she was sure was there. She had certainly died, of that she was certain, but there seemed to be no wound, just a small patch of raised smooth skin, a scar. She didn't have time to contemplate a her body felt heavy, her eyelids heavier still. She drifted off to sleep the voices of her family filtered through the closed door of her bedroom. Heaven felt like home, was the last thought she had before falling fast asleep was that she was grateful to have made it to heaven.

She wasn't sure how long she had slept for, nor did it register for her that if she had passed on she wouldn't need sleep. No, the only thing on her mind was the smell of her fathers homemade waffles wafting in the air. Her stomach growled in anticipation of her favorite food, stretching and yawning she rose to her feet, padded across her room and opened the door. The hall and stairs leading down to the first floor greeted her as more sounds from her family circled around her ears. Smiling she couldn't help but think again how lucky she was, heaven so far was the safety and security of her loving family. She really couldn't have asked for more. She descended the stairs and lingered at the kitchen door for a moment taking it all in her father pouring the batter for another waffle into the machine. Her mother flipping bacon at the stove. This was her favorite sight in all the world.

"Alright dear, that's the last waffle in, do you want more coffee?" Her father asks, already grabbing the mug to refill. He knew his wife and the woman loved her coffee.

"Yes please, love." She answered pulling the last bit of bacon from the pan.

Pyrrha's heart was so full she thought it might burst. It had been months since she had seen them. "Good morning, breakfast smells great, as usual!" She sing songed, smile splitting her face. The smile was soon replaced by confusion as her parents both froze. The two looked at each other before turning around, so very slowly. Their jaws both dropped, tears instantly filling their eyes, her father dropped the full coffee cup he was holding. The mug shattering on the ground serving to break the stunned silence. Faster than she could imagine Pyrrha was wrapped in the arms of her sobbing parents. The three stayed like that for what felt like eternity, in the best way possible. The shattered coffee cup and breakfast forgotten until Pyrrha's stomach protested loudly at being ignored.

She learned she was in fact not in heaven, she was home.. it made no sense but she was alive and well at home. The family ate and though they tried to avoid the subject she was eventually filled in on the state of the world after the fall of Beacon. Vale was off limits to anyone who wasn't a pro huntsman or huntress. Atlas seemed as if they were expecting war any day, borders were closed, grimm were attacking far more frequently. The most concerning thing was however the fact that just a few weeks ago Haven's headmaster had died defending his school from the White Fang. Had it not been for a group of travelling students and their teaher happening to be in the area things would have been far worse. The students ha managed to fend off the fang, disarm the explosives and saved Haven from becoming another Beacon. A lot had happened in the little over a year Pyrrha was dead.

The talk of Beacon naturally brought up talk of her team and her friends. It was disheartening learning that contact between her teammates and parents had been non existent. There wasn't any way to know how they were doing, or even where they were. That would have been the case if not for the fact that Pyrrha's mom had just spoken to Jaune the night before. It was awkward to learn there was a memorial statue of her in Argus, but it was what it was now, she supposed. The fact that Jaune was in Argus caused the redhead quite a bit of internal conflict. Her mother smiled, a knowing smile and soon the family were out the door headed to her memorial. They figured there was a small chance her partner may well make another visit. Their excursion was interrupted by panic brought upon by a mech fight, followed shortly after by a leviathan attack.

Weaponless though she was Pyrrha found herself running headlong towards the beasts. She wasn't very happy to be stopped by the armed guards at the head of the crowd. There were grimm everywhere and Pyrrha was searching for anything she could use to protect the citizens when a roar from the leviathan caught her attention. Looking out to sea she caught a flash of red atop a glowing blue queen lancer. It couldn't be, could it? Moments later a silver white light flilled her vision, leaving no doubt. When the light died down thousands of grimm had vanished and the leviathan was frozen. There was more cheering than Pyrrha had ever heard, it somehow doubled when the mech took the beast out. She kept her eyes on Ruby, watching as the lancer carried her to her airship, which disappeared in the direction of Atlas.

A year passes faster than Pyrrha feels is even possible. The borders were closed still so despite her best efforts she had not been able to follow her friends across another continent. She had eventually given up and resumed schooling at Haven. It was finally winter break she was home in Argus for the next month. She was really quite glad for a little down time. She was mindlessly wandering the city, her mind full of the images from the newscast earlier. Atlas was in an all out war with the grimm, they had been for months. The news today came stating the all out assault had been stopped and while the news of resolution of the conflict was a few weeks old due to any video, letters, or any information needing mailed across the ocean what had caught Pyrrha's attention was a short clip. Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora and the others were all being awarded medals from Ironwood for their heroism. It did her heart some good to know they were all okay but seeing them all again made her feel very lonely.

Seeing Jaune in particular made her heart ache, she missed him so very much. Her feelings for the blonde haired goof had never subsided. She loved him, but what would he think if he saw her now? She had kissed him, shoved him into a locker and died on him. She knew he wouldn't hate her, that's not the kind of guy her partner was after all. It was pretty surreal for HER suddenly being back among the living after all. Her musings had somehow brought her to a little park, one that happened to have a giant bronze likeness of her on display. She hated the thing.. it felt…weird to look up at..herself. How had she ended up here of all places. Still, she stared up at her own face recalling the last year of her life. She was drawn out of her own little world when a familiar voice echoed around her.

"Hurry Jaune! I cant wait to give these presents to your sister!"

Pyrrha's heart raced and she audibly gasped. That's was Ruby's voice, Jaune's followed shortly after! "Ruby! Slow down! You know the rest of us can't keep up!" He called after. Pyrrha's legs moved on their own as she raced to the park entrance just as a flash of red breezed by.

"Ruby?" She spoke quietly at the grinning young woman with mischief on her face.

"Hi Pyrrha!" Ruby shoots back automatically. Three steps is all, it takes for her brain to catch up with her, she stops dead in her tracks, her eyes widened and her mouth agape. She was frozen in place and stopped so quickly that Jaune collided into her with an oof, knocking her down. He had apparently been running after her, the only one in their group willing to run after the woman with boundless energy, not even Nora was up to chasing Ruby right now, though with a baby on the way Jaune could understand.

"Geez Ruby, you gotta callout when making sudden stops! This is exactly why we got Blake and Ren to carry the presents ya big goof!" Jaune extended his hand to Ruby, the young woman still staring in shock and completely oblivious to his presence. He quickly became worried. "Ruby, honey, are you okay?" She still didn't acknowledge him, he finally follows her gaze.. Blue eyes meet green Jaune blinks several times, rubs his eyes and slaps his cheeks. Pyrrha for her part waves silently. She lets a moment go by before she can talk. "Hello" she greets with a smile. Jaune falls to his knees, silently. "We're hallucinating." He whispers, Ruby still too shocked to speak just nods.

Pyrrha reaches down and ruffles Jaune's hair. "I'm the real thing, partner!" She grins.

A/N: This little story refused to let any other story progress until it got written. Also, I have purposely had Pyrrha not hear "honey" She was in shock herself, after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Reacquainting

A/N: Someone remind me to stop writing in past tense unless writing about the past! Geez muse, get it together woman! This marks draft 2 of this chapter. Qrow and Maria will be off doing their own thing in this one, I just cant find where they'd be relevant. Maybe they are out scouting for the next leg of the journey. Lets just assume the Oz/car thing was explained when he introduced himself to Pyr.

To say the peace of the little memorial park was shattered would have been a massive understatement. How, why, when's and various cheers abounded, along with plenty of happy tears and hugs. A passing Athlesian soldier had kindly asked them to move along. "We don't need to add disturbing the peace to your rapsheets. Grand theft airship is plenty dontcha think?" He chuckled at himself as the group walks away from the park, eight embarrassed young adults and one very confused new face he didn't remember seeing before. The soldier scratched his chin, the girl looked so familiar, he felt like he had seen her before. Shaking his head he walked out of the park deciding she just had "one of those faces."

Pyrrha was picking up on an odd vibe in the group as they walked towards Saffron and Terra's home. "Do you guys know that soldier?" She asks, innocently.

"Not exactly." Blake responds.

"I guess our reputation precedes us." Yang says with a smile, folding her hands behind her head while walking.

"Oh, it seemed like you were friendly with him, for him to joke like that." Pyrrha points out.

"Oh, he wasn't joking." Weiss explains, Pyrrha turns around a confused look on her face.

"We totally stole an airship from the military. It was Jaune's idea" Nora's voice rings with pride.

"Hey! I'll admit it wasn't my best plan, it did all work out in the end though, right Ruby?!" She nods, Jaune smiles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck Ren chuckles, Pyrrha is in shock, Jaune shrugs and claps her on the shoulder. "We'll tell you all about it once we get to my sisters house." He promises.

"Does your sister know?" Pyrrha asks shakily not really believing her ears.

"She helped!" Nora chirps. "That was a fun day." She sighs, earning exasperated looks from most everyone.

It's not a long walk to Saffron and Terra's home, the group are greeted and settle in the living room. It's then that the questions begin flying Pyrrha's way. She explains she doesn't know how or why she's suddenly back among the living. It's strange, honestly, she had her memories, right up to dying, the next thing she knows she's waking up at her parent's home a bit over a year later. She explains she saw the fight with the leviathan. They are quite shocked at how close they came to reconnecting that day. Shortly after the groups arrival Terra and Saffron excuse themselves to go get Adrien from daycare.

"You're going to Haven now? Do you have a team?" Weiss ask, curiosity getting the best of her.

Pyrrha nods. "Team PRPL, as it turns out they sadly lost a member shortly before I arrived. It's been a bit of a rocky start. I've been accused of faking my death for attention. My team knows me now, they know I wouldn't do that, but still the rest of the school has been harder to convince."

Jaune shakes his head. "Don't let them get to you, you'll win them over in no time." He says reassuringly.

"Well, now that you're all back.. maybe we can all win them over together?" Pyrrha sounds unsure and hesitant, but hopeful. " I'm sure the headmaster could find a place for all of you, and.. maybe Team JNPR could be reformed. I'm sure Persimmon would understand."

A few moments of uncomfortable silence fills the room before Ozcar clears his throat. "As much as I wish that was a possibility, I'm afraid I still require the help of your former classmates for a while longer." Pyrrha looks crestfallen. "However, if you're up to it, there's always room for another huntress on our journey."

"What kind of journey is it?" The redhead begins. "It's clearly something important, I'll just need to know all the details before I have an answer.

They begin filling Pyrrha in on their journeys so far, everyone picking up where one person left off. They don't leave out any gory details, they don't sugarcoat the situation with Haven academy or Salem, nor of the year long war to keep Atlas free from grimm. Yang detailed her journey of accepting her mechanical arm. Weiss, her escape from her fathers grasp, Blake the events at Menagerie. Team Ranger detailed their cross continental journey, though neither Jaune nor Ruby touched on how Pyr's death had scarred them mentally.

Pyrrha sighed to clear her head "That's an awful lot to take in."

"Tell me about it!" Nora whines causing Ren to roll his eyes playfully.

"We didn't all handle the news about Salem in the best way." Ren explains, earning a guilty look from Jaune. The blonde rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassment evident.

Yang stretched making herself more comfortable in her seat. "Yea, well, Qrow punched poor Oscar when we found out."

Ozcar cleared his throat, not keen on reliving that particular memory just now. "Yes, well, knowing what you now do, would you care to join us?"

Pyrrha fidgeted in her seat, her heart wanted to say that of course she wanted to join. Her head was telling her to process everything first. "Um, can I have a bit to think it over?"

Ozcar smiled at her approvingly. "Of course, we will be in Argus for about a week depending on the intel Qrow and Maria bring back maybe longer."

Terra, Saffron and Adrien arrive home just as Pyrrha's scroll rings. Pyr answers but her mother has a hard time hearing her over the cooing going on over Adrien. The boy no longer a tiny chubby infant but a just as adorable toddler, he's eating the attention up. Pyrrha smiles as Jaune plucks his nephew from the floor and sets a finger to the tot's belly to tickle him.

"Hey big guy! Remember me? I'm your uncle Jaune!" He coos over the tiny human who points across the room. Pyrrha smiles watching the young knight.

"Wuby!" He shouts wiggling in Jaune's grip, wanting down. The knight sighs defeated and places his nephew down. Quick as a flash his little legs clear the distance and. He holds up his arms to the red clad woman. "Up! Wuby Up!" He demands.

Ruby complies and hoists the child up onto her hip, although a bit clumsily "Hi buddy, did you like my letters?" She asks the tiny being.

"Pal pals!" Adrien calls out.

"Yup, pen pals!" Ruby agrees enthusiastically.

"Adrien, let's get you washed up and out of your school clothes!" Terra calls out causing the tiny tot to begin wiggling in Ruby's arms. She nearly loses her grip on him when Jaune steps in lifting the tot expertly and setting him safely down on the floor. Adrien takes few running steps towards his moms before turning around and pointing a chubby finger at his Uncle. "My Wuby! My Pal Pal!" His little face serious.

"Ok buddy, your Pal Pal." Jaune ruffles the little boys hair and gives him a gentle push towards Terra.

Ruby watches the little boy disappear around the corner a sweet smile on her face.

"Ok folks, whose gonna help me make dinner?" Terra pops her head around the corner.

"I will." Both Ruby and Oscar call out at the same time.

"Speaking of dinner, my parents want me home soon." Pyrrha wiggles her scroll a bit for effect.

"Jaune, Nora, Ren, why don't you three walk Pyrrha home?" Yang motions to the three. "You guys could probably use a little more catch up time."

Ruby's eyes widen in mock horror as she turns on her heel and runs to Nora. She wraps her arms around the older woman. "Nooo, don't take my baby!" She quivers her bottom lip for effect. Her little "pity party" has it's desired effect and everyone in the room laughs.

Weiss clears her throat gaining the attention of all her friends. Squaring her shoulders and adopting a daytime TV talk show host voice, she points at the reaper. "Ruby Rose, you are NOT the father!"

Ruby can't maintain her front and cracks up causing a chain effect in the room. The only one not laughing is Pyrrha, she has a feeling she's missing something.

Yang sits up, leaning forward, face filled with pride. "Weiss, I didn't know you watched trash TV too!" Her voice rings of approval.

Nora's stomach rumbles causing Ruby to release her grip on her friend. "Aunt Ruby will have your dinner ready in no time! Nora do you want anything special" Ruby calls, practically dragging Oscar towards the kitchen.

"Nope, still no cravings!" Nora calls back.

It couldn't be could it? Pyrrha wonders to herself. "Nora, are you?"

Nora raises an eyebrow before it clicks. "Yep, I'll tell you all about it on the way." She beams at the other redhead.

"We'd better get going now, if we want to be back before the food gets cold." Ren points out.

They agree and start out the door but not before Jaune disappears into the kitchen emerging moments later with a goofy grin on his face. Team JNPR sets off on their first "mission" in years. They talk along the way, mostly answering questions Pyrrha posed about details of their travels that weren't fully answered in the explanation of the last two years, and of course they talk about Nora's impending motherhood. It's decided that since they have nothing planned tomorrow Pyrrha will meet up with them tin the morning at the house. They'll strategize a plan for the day then. Jaune and Pyrrha are walking side by side, Ren and Nora behind them. They both catch Pyr's hand shyly encroaching on Jaune's occasionally, he's too busy talking to notice

"I hope I get to spend some time with your sister tomorrow." Pyrrha says brightly as the subject of family came up.

"Oh yea, she's great, you'd like her." Jaune answers obviously, Ren and Nora share a look, it's clear what Pyrrha is getting at. Jaune looks over his shoulder at the pair. He isn't the oblivious and naïve boy he was two years ago.

Pyrrha brightens again having an idea. "My parents will want to meet you, keep an evening free. I'm sure I can talk my mom into it."

"Sounds great, will they be okay having all eight of us?" Jaune enquires, deflecting a bit, but in such a subtle way he really sounded like his former self.

Pyrrha's face drops but her smile returns almost instantly. "I think that sounds lovely." They arrive at her home and goodbye hugs are had all around . They make sure Pyr is inside safely before turning back to their temporary home. Once the three of them are sufficiently far away Jaune sighs. "I'm an idiot."

Ren pats Jaune's shoulder. "We already knew that." He jokes.

"I'll have you know I resemble that remark!" Jaune half whines, half sighs.

A/N: I'm just gonna say the subject of relationships didn't come up in Pyrs crash course of the last 2 years.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know you

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers for this story so far, and of course thanks to all of you following and favoriting. I really appreciate it!

Pyrrha often has nightmares about the day she died. She would wake heart pounding, shaking and covered in sweat, the fear from the dream leaving her paralyzed for several minutes. This night though the dream changed, rather than Cinders arrow connecting Jaune had jumped out of nowhere, smacking it out of the air. He had helped her up, hugged her close and just as he was leaning in for a kiss she woke up. Her heart pounding for much different reasons. Miles away Ruby had woken from a nightmare, it was a recurring one. The events at Beacon playing out exactly as it had, and yet, when she met the remnants of Team Juniper at her back door instead of smiles and reassurance they all sneered at her. Though there were no words spoken from the three she could feel their loathing and accusations. "It's your fault, you didn't save her" and other feelings flood her head until she finally snapped awake. She slips out of Jaune's arms and makes her way downstairs in the dark predawn hours.

The morning finds Ruby, sitting in the back yard of the Cotta-Arc home. It's a lovely little place to sit and think, the butterflies flitting about and the flowering bushes and fruiting trees a very odd thing, considering it was mid winter. She briefly wonders if it's the work of Terra or Saffron's semblances. It had begun snowing a few minutes ago the tiny ice crystals bouncing the early morning light added to the ethereal feel of this little space. Ruby could only distract herself from her troubled mind for so long. Pyrrha was back, she was alive, they celebrated with stories, cheers and tears yesterday. Today though her heart was heavy with memories of her failure to save the invincible girl that night. She's stewing in her thoughts when a steaming mug of coffee appears inches away from her nose. Blinking she reaches for the cup automatically before looking up to identify the bringer of hot liquid goodness. She had actually developed quite a liking for it over the last year.

"Something on your mind Miss Rose?" Ozcar asks, settling in beside her, his own steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

She sighs. "Yea."

When it becomes clear she isn't going to continue Oz interjects again. "I find talking about problems tends to make one feel better."

Ruby sips her coffee before turning her head towards her friend. "How do I apologize to her?" Oz is aught quite off guard by the question and raises his eyebrow. "To Pyrrha, that night I went to save her." Ruby's voice quivers and she drops her head. "I failed them both. I couldn't save Penny or Pyrrha."

Oz wants to simultaneously sigh and laugh, he had seen her grow and mature into a fantastic huntress and person in general. The girl he was talking to now reminded him so much of the insecure newly minted team leader she was back when she had asked if he made a mistake picking her to lead. She had grown so much it had allowed him to forget the bad habit she had of blaming herself and hiding her own feelings as not to burden anyone else. The more things change the more they stay the same. "If anyone should be apologizing to her, it would be me. Nothing that happened that night was your fault."

"But." Ruby interrupts.

"We tend to be our own worst critics, you and I are a lot alike in that regard" Oz interrupts her interruption. "Ruby, I'm so sorry."

Ruby turns to look at Oz, the shock of him using her given name taking over. This tine she raises an eyebrow at him. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

Oz sighs and meets her eyes. "With everything we've been through the last two years, I forgot how hard on yourself you can be. Your outward confidence hiding your inner doubt and struggles. I've asked you to bear so much burden without considering the impact it had of you. I should have known better, you are your mothers child after all."

"Thanks Professor Ozpin, you're a good friend too you know." Ruby smiles a small grateful smile, though she's not entirely convinced she does try and remember his words.

A few hours pass before Pyrrha arrives. She's greeted by the sight of Jaune, Ruby, Ren and Nora sitting on the floor around the coffee table, a large map spread out. Adrien is nestled in Ruby's lap, Weiss, Blake, Oscar, and Yang occupying various pieces of furniture nearby.

"What's going on in here?" Pyrrha asks, a hint of amusement in her voice as she settled in on one of the chairs.

"We're planning our routes." Nora explains.

"It took us about a year to get from Patch to Argus, but there are more of us now, and we learned a few places to avoid, so, we figure we should be able to knock a few months off travel time this go round." Jaune fidgets with a marker while talking. "Plus this time we're starting out closer to spring, we won't be walking in the cold as much."

"Walking? Wouldn't taking the train or an airship be faster?" Pyrrha enquires.

"Well, obviously." Nora rolls her eyes playfully.

"We need to lay low and public transit is a bit higher visibility than we want to risk." Ren explains.

"We need to stay off of Salem's radar, among others." Weiss picks up.

Pyrrha shuffles nervously for a minute, raising her hand to the spot she was struck. "Cinder?"

Ruby sighs. "Yea, her, and a few others."

"We prefer to fight as little as possible right now. We wiped out thousands of Salem's grimm in Atlas, Salem should be set back for a while. That being said, a wounded animal becomes twice as dangerous. It would be wise to keep that mindset as we continue our journey." Ozcar explains. "There's also the matter of Miss Valkyrie's delicate state." Ren nods in agreements Nora smiles fixating on being called delicate.

"Where exactly are we going?" Pyrrha asks, curious.

"We?" Nora sings.

Pyrrha nods. "I'll have to convince my parents of course. Honestly I wanted to say yes last night. I just needed a bit of time for everything to soak in."

"I think we can sway your parents." Yang sounds quite confident.

There are a few moments of quiet as everyone in the room smiles in the happy moment when a timer rings.

"Adrien, snack time!" Ruby announces, the boy already halfway to the kitchen. She gets up following him, the discussion of which snack he wants can be heard from the living room.

"We're babysitting." Jaune explains motioning between himself and Ruby, picking up on the way Pyrrha scans the room. "Saff and Terra don't get to have many kid free weekends."

"It's good practice for the future anyhow." Yang waggles her eyebrows causing Jaune to turn red and the rest of the room to chuckle.

Jaune coughs into his hand to clear his throat. "We're going to Patch, if we've done the math right we should make it there a month before the baby is due."

Ruby and Adrien come back from the kitchen. The boy carrying a sippy cup of juice in one hand while holding Ruby's cape firmly in the other. The two settle in, Ruby setting a plate of apple slices down. Jaune grabs her wrist and examines her hand seriously. He begins peeling back a bandaid, his hand already glowing its soft golden before Ruby yanks her hand free. "It's just a little cut! You promised the doctor in Atlas you wouldn't use your semblance until the doctor in Argus examines you!" Ruby protests, face pouty and yet serious.

"Yea, but you were in severe aura depletion!" Jaune shoots back a bit flustered.

"So were you!" Ruby points out. "Do you even know how hard that is for you?" She flails her arms in frustration." You've got like infinite aura! You promised! An Arc never goes back on their word, right!"

Jaune sighs, defeated. "I guess I'm still a bit overprotective." He smiles still somehow managing to look embarrassed.

"Me too." Ruby agrees smiling softly. "Me too!" Adrien parrots causing a mix of awws and chuckles. Ruby ruffles the little guys hair.

"That must have been terrible, are you two okay now?" Pyrrha is genuinely concerned.

"We're all pretty much right as rain now." Yang reassures.

"That last week of combat was rough." Blake adds in.

"Yes, well, all in all, with all we were up against I'd say we were very lucky." Jaune picks up.

"Why Patch?" Pyrrha asks, changing the subject, there was a strange air in the room, it was practically screaming that her companions weren't quite ready to talk about it yet.

Oz begins explaining. "Once there we will start planning. We are reclaiming Beacon, it's also a safe location for the little one to be born."

"Reclaim Beacon? How will that be possible? I've seen reports and pictures, they say the wyvern on beacon tower draws grimm to it constantly." Pyrrha sounds very worried.

Ruby sighs. "Yea… that was kind of my fault.." She points at her eyes.

"Ruby, you? How?" Pyrrha asks.

Ruby stands, collecting Adrien's empty plate and turning towards the kitchen. She shakes her head. "That's a story for another day."

Pyrrha feels the atmosphere in the room change and decides not to push the subject. Jaune's scroll lets out a series of beeps. "Ruby, it's time to get going!" He calls lightly, leaning his head towards the kitchen.

"Going?" Pyrrha's green eyes echo the confusion in her voice.

"It's time for my checkup." He flexes his arms for no particular reason.

"Adrien has an appointment too." Ruby states, emerging from the hall with a small diaper bag on her shoulder and a note in her hand.

"Going bye bye, Wuby? Wanna come!" Adrien runs over to her, his little arms outstretched. Ruby extends her hand down instead of picking him up. "I'm big boy! I walk!" he beams up at her Ruby nods, smiling.

"Me too!" Nora cheers, already on her feet, practically pulling Ren from the couch.

Weiss raises her eyebrow. "You're a big boy too?" Yang snorts in amusement.

"No, I have an appointment!" Nora grins patting her belly.

"Should I go home for now?" Pyrrha asks, feeling a little third wheelish.

"Nah, come with us!" Nora decides, the mom to be will hear no arguments, and with a cacophony of goodbyes, see you soons, and quadruple checking everyone had everything they were out the door and on their way, and only 15 minutes late! The brief walk to the Arc family doctor is pleasant. It would look to any casual passersby like the majority of the young adults were relaxed, Pyrrha knew better. She hadn't picked up on it last night, but in the daylight it was clear as day. Ruby was cheerfully engaging little Adrien in conversation – mostly answering all his "wat dat? Questions she noticed the reaper tense up for a second here and there. Jaune kept the illusion of a goofball up, but his eyes would turn hard and a fleeting frown would mar his face. Ren, while almost always quite stoic and quiet would scan the streets ahead. The most notable one was Nora, while she was her bubbly good natured self at the house, she was very reserved today. They all talked to each other in hushed tones, something she adopted without thinking. The day so far was proving to be very informative and yet, she almost felt like she didn't even know her friends at all any more.

A/N: Thieves suck, locking lug nuts are a thing that exists. I did not know that until this week. My lack of knowledge means I'm facing a repair bill on my car that costs more tha my rent. Adulting is so fun.. take my advice spend $30 on locking lug nuts and potentially save yourself $700.

Preview of next chapter.

Mr. Nikos paced around the room, worry written on his face. "Can you promise me she'll be safe?"

Ozcar fiddles with the top of his collapsed cane. "Truthfully , no, a huntresses tomorrows are never guaranteed. I'm sad to say the mission we are embarking on is infinitely more dangerous still"


End file.
